Complicate!
by Astrid Annisa Mochtar
Summary: Ini bukan cerita cinta. Ini cerita tentang cinta.
1. Maafkan aku

Cinta. Apa arti cinta? Entahlah.  
Ini bukan cerita cinta. Ini cerita tentang cinta.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

"Maaf." Ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye panjang digerai dan dibiarkan tertiup angin malam. Tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun malam anggun nan indah, menambahkan kesan elegan. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Penolakan lagi yah!" Kata-katanya bukan pertanyaan, melainkan kepastian. "Penantianku selama 5 tahun ini ternyata sia-sia." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tampak kekecewaan pada wajah tampannya itu.

"Maaf karena memberimu harapan. Maaf. Maaf. Dan maaf."

"Tak apa." Ucap lelaki itu dengan sangat tulus seraya memeluk tubuh gadis yang bernama Nami itu.

Nami membiarkan tubuh mungilnya itu dipeluk, namun ia tidak membalas pelukan tersebut. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin berharap.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik lelaki itu disela-sela pelukannya.

Nami memilih untuk diam dan tetap tak membalas pelukan lelaki itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, dan masih tetap dalam posisi sang lelaki berpeluk pada Nami. Selang beberapa saat kemudian sang lelaki pun melepas pelukannya dari Nami. Raut wajah sang lelaki tampak seperti tidak ikhlas untuk melepaskan pujaan hatinya itu dari dekap peluknya.

"Mari kita selesaikan pesta perpisahan kita. Em, maksudku pesta perpisahan sekolah kita." Nada bicara lelaki itu tampak ceria dan tak lupa dia menyuguhi Nami dengan cengirannya. Padahal baru saja cintanya itu ditolak.

Tangan mungil Nami disambar oleh tangan kekar sang lelaki.

"Luffy…" Nami berkata sambil menunduk. "…kau duluan saja!" Lanjutnya. "Aku masih ingin disini." Pintanya pada sang lelaki yang bernama Luffy itu.

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Luffy berlari meninggalkan Nami di taman sekolah sendirian.

* * *

Nami's PoV

Lagi-lagi ia mengutarakan perasaannya. Untuk apa dia mengutarakannya lagi? Aku sudah tahu betul kalau dia memang mencintaiku, dengan tulus. Dia selalu menunjukan rasa cintanya secara nyata didepanku. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa membalas tatapannya, tatapan penuh cinta. Karena aku telah mencintai orang lain sejak lama, jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

"Berhasil?"

"Gagal untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Lalu apakah kau akan tetap mempertahankannya?"

"Mungkin inilah saatnya aku melepaskannya. Dia sama sekali tak berpaling melihatku." Ia berkata dengan lesu. "Oh iya Robin. Jangan memberi tahu dia tentang rencanaku ini ya."

"Tentu, jika itu mau mu." Jawaban pasti dari seorang gadis berpawakan tinggi dan putih pucat itu.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Cinta terlarang

Bagaimana jika cinta yang kau miliki itu terlarang?  
Apakah kau akan mempertahankannya? Atau melepaskannya?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

Nami's PoV

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyakitinya, sungguh." Aku menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam kepada Zoro, kakakku.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tahu betul sikap adikku satu-satunya ini. Dia itu gadis yang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal selama aku hidup." Pujinya padaku.

Aku langsung memeluknya. Pujiannya membuatku merasa sangat istimewa. Dia mengusap lembut punggung dan kepalaku.

"Nami. Aku mau bertanya."

"Silahkan." Jawabku seraya melepas pelukanku padanya.

"Apa kau sayang dengan Robin?"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan sahabatku sejak dulu. Mengapa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa."

Mengapa dia menanyakan tentang Robin? Mengapa dia peduli terhadap Robin? Apakah Zoro menyukai Robin? Atau jangan-jangan dia mencintai Robin? Tidak boleh! Sama sekali tidak boleh. Zoro hanya boleh peduli padaku, tidak boleh peduli dengan yang lain, bahkan dengan Robin pun tak boleh! Sayang dan cintanya hanya boleh diberikan kepadaku. Tak boleh dibagi untuk siapa pun! Karena kenyataannya aku mencintai Zoro. Aku mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa terus memendam rasa ini jika masih dekat dengannya."

"Cobalah bersikap bijak. Jika tidak kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"Kumohon Robin, jangan membuatku ragu."

Gadis yang bernama Robin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Selamat tinggal Robin."

"Selamat tinggal Luffy."

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Aku menyesal

Kepergianmu membuatku tersadar akan arti hadirmu selama ini.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku tentang hal ini? Mengapa?" Gadis oranye itu berteriak keras kepada seorang gadis dihadapannya.

"Dia tak mengizinkan ku memberitahu mu."

* * *

Nami's PoV

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia pergi! Tanpa terlebih dahulu berpamitan denganku? Tega sekali dia. Aku kira dia mencintaiku. Mengapa dia malah memilih untuk pergi? Ya Tuhan…aku sangat menyesal.

Aku mencoba untuk meneleponnya, tapi nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Aku pun bergegas kerumahnya untuk memastikannya, nihil. Rumahnya sudah sepi. Dia sudah pergi.

Kepergian Luffy menyadarkan ku, bahwa aku mencintainya. Cintaku terhadap Zoro membuatku buta akan cinta Luffy, cinta yang sangat tulus dan diberikan hanya padaku seorang. Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan cinta Luffy terhadapku. Tapi itu sudah terlambat.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

"Dia terlihat sangat terpukul oleh kepergian Luffy."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu dia tentang hal ini. Tapi Luffy melarangku. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Kira-kira hal apa yang dapat menghiburnya?"

Dua-duanya saling diam karena sedang bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita memberitahu dia tentang hubungan kita selama sepekan ini?"

"Ide mu bagus Zoro."

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Pilihan yang salah

Setiap perlakuan selalu membuahkan hasil.  
Buruk atau baiknya itu tergantung apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya.  
Ada sebab dan akibat.  
Ada aksi dan reaksi.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

Nami's PoV

"Nami, aku tahu kalau kau sangat sedih atas kepergian Luffy." Zoro berkata sangat lembut terhadap terhadapku. "Tapi kau tak boleh terus-menerus berdiam diri dikamar seperti ini. Kau harus rubah sikapmu." Zoro sepetinya sangat mengertiku. Dia pun memeluku

"Aku menyesal." Aku pun menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Ucapnya sambul membelai kepalaku.

Zoro. Dia adalah sosok ayah bagiku. Zoro yang selalu melindungiku dan menjagaku. Ayah telah lama pergi setelah bercerai dengan ibu. Ayah lebih memilih selingkuhannya daripada kami, anak-anaknya.  
Zoro. Dia adalah sosok ibu bagiku. Zoro yang selalu memanjakanku dan memeperhatikanku. Ibu setelah bercerai dengan ayah pun langsung menikah lagi dan dia tinggal dengan suami barunya diluar negeri.

"Aku harus memberitahu mu tentang perasaanku." Zoro membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama kami berpelukan.

Apakah dia akan jujur terhadapku bahwa dia juga mencintaiku? Oh senangnya.

"Perasaanmu?" Aku mencoba bertanya dengan polos.

"Sebenarnya rasa ini sudah lama. Tapi baru-baru ini aku berani mengutarakannya."

Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak bermimpi.

"Aku mencintai Robin. Dan kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sepekan yang lalu."

'Jder!' Kepergian Luffy membuat hujan deras dihatiku, dan sekarang Zoro menambahkan petir dengan memberitahu ku bahwa dia sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Robin. Ya Tuhan, ini sakit sekali.

Tanpa sadar airmataku menetes. Zoro pun menyadarinya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanyanya panik.

"Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

Aku pun langsung berlari kekamarku. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Dadaku seakan tertancap duri-duri yang sangat tajam.

Aku berbaring sambil mendekap guling dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan tanpa sadar akupun terlelap.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

To Be Continued


	5. Semua berubah

Semuanya berubah. Tak ada lagi kebahagian yang tersisa.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

"Rahasiakan ini dari Nami. Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin menderita."

"Pasti. Tapi kau harus bertahan. Aku akan menjagamu."

* * *

Nami's PoV

Setahun setelah kandasnya taman cintaku akhirnya terlewatkan juga. Masa-masa yang sangat sulit untuk kujalani akhirnya dapat kulewati. Aku sudah mulai menjalani 2 semester kuliahku saat ini. Sekarang aku menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup, tak seperti dulu.

Aku kira Robin adalah sahabatku, nyatanya tidak. Dia menusukku dari belakang, tapidia selalu tersenyum dihadapanku. Berhentilah berpura-pura baik dihadapanku! Ingin sekali rasanya membunuhmu Robin!

Sikap Zoro juga sudah berubah terhadapku. Dia sudah tak lagi perhatian kepadaku. Semua perhatiannya sudah dia berikan seutuhnya kepada Robin, atau Robin lah yang merebutnya. Entahlah. Aku tak peduli. Aku muak dengan mereka berdua.

Perasaanku juga sepertinya sudah mulai padam terhadap Zoro, mungkin. Karena yang selalu bertengger dipikiranku selama ini adalah Luffy. Dia membawa hatiku pergi bersamanya. Apa kabar dia disana? Apakah baik-baik saja? Atukah sebaliknya? Apakah dia sudah mempunyai kekasih? Kuharap belum. Dan apakah dia ada niatan untuk kembali kesini dan mengembalikan hatiku? Semoga saja dia kembali ditempatnya semula, disisiku.

Luffy, aku rindu senyummu, aku rindu sikap konyolmu, aku rindu kebodohanmu, aku rindu tawamu, aku merindukanmu. Cepat kembali!

End Nami's PoV

* * *

To Be Continued


	6. Dia kembali

Cinta yang telah pergi, lalu kembali membawa cinta.  
Hanya bisa memeluk kesia-siaan.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

Nami's PoV

Liburan ini bukan membuatku merasa senang, melainkan semakin membuatku tersiksa. Aku bosan seharian dirumah. Walaupun Zoro sedang tidak ada dirumah, tetap saja aku muak seharian dirumah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan saja.

Entah mengapa langkah kakiku sepertinya punya keinginan berjalan sendiri. Dan sampailah aku didepan rumah seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku. Ya… rumah Luffy. Luka kehilanganku seperti teroyak kembali, sakit sekali rasanya.

Tunggu dulu. Mengapa rumah Luffy tampak berpenghuni? Apakah Luffy dan keluarganya telah kembali? Lebih baik aku masuk kedalam untuk memastikannya.

Luffy kembali! Aku sangat senang. Saat aku melihat Luffy tanpa pikir panjang langsung kupeluk dia seerat-eratnya. Biarkan kutumpahkan rindu yang telah tertampung setahun lamanya ini. Ya Tuhan, semoga ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Eh Nami?!" Reaksinya saat dia kupeluk.

"Luffy! Kau kembali." Teriakku begitu riang. Tak dapat kupungkiri aku sangat mengharapkan dia kembali.

Aku teringat saat dia pergi tanpa berpamitan dahulu padaku. Akupun mendadak kesal dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau jahat sekali _baka_! Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Benar-benar jahat!"

"Aku pergi karena alasan. Lagi pula aku pergi juga karena kau. Mengapa kau menolakku?"

Aku hanya diam. Dan jika kupikir-pikir Luffy memang benar. Tapi tetap saja Luffy tak boleh pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu padaku.

"Sudahlah. Itu hanya masa lalu. Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

Masa lalu? Apakah perasaannya sudah hilang terhadapku? Kumohon jangan! Luffy, asal kau tahu bahwa ketika kau pergi, cinta yang kau tanam dihatiku tumbuh dengan beringas. Dan itu menyiksaku! Jadi jangan berkata kalau itu hanyalah masa lalu!

"Oh ya Nami. Mengapa kau tidak datang bersama Zoro dan Robin?"

Luffy! Kau merusak _mood_ku saja dengan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah kembali. Aku saja baru tahu tadi saat lewat depan rumahmu." Alasanku pada Luffy, tapi itu memang keyataannya.

"Bukan. Maksudku. engapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Zoro dan Robin datang saat makan malam kemarin. Apakah mereka berdua tidak memberitahumu?"

Jadi maksud Luffy adalah mengapa aku tidak datang kemarin malam? Sedangkan Zoro dan Robin datang tanpa mengajakku. Dan terlebih parahnya mereka tidak memberitahuku tentang kembalinya Luffy. Sial! Apakah mereka berdua benar-benar melupakanku?

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan mereka berdua."

"Baiklah. Nami ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu. Tunggu sebentar!" Pintanya.

Luffy kembali dengan membawa seorang gadis. Tunggu! Gadis? Siapa dia? Dia cantik. Apakah dia itu kekasih barunya Luffy? Kuharap bukan.

"Nami perkenalkan dia Vivi. Vivi perkenalkan dia Nami."

"Nami." Aku menjabat tangan Vivi.

"Vivi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Luffy cerita banyak tentangmu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku senang, itu tandanya Luffy belum melupakanku. Oh leganya…

"Nami, Vivi adalah kekasihku." Ujar Luffy.

APA? Aku kaget, sekaget-kagetnya. Dan sepetinya bukan hanya aku yang terkaget-kaget. Vivi pun begitu. Luffy menatap Vivi dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

"Kami resmi berpacaran 6 bulan yang lalu." Ucap Luffy seraya merangkul pundak Vivi. Vivi pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Yang selama ini kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi. Ya Tuhan, tariklah ucapanku tadi saat aku berkata '_Semoga ini bukanlah mimpi._' karena sekarang aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Benarkah? Selamat ya. Semoga kalian bahagia. Em, sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Aku langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua ditempat. Mungkin ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatiku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa berhenti, tanpa tahu kemana arah dan tujuannya.

Aku hanya bisa menangis sepanjang jalan, entah mengapa sepertinya langit mengerti perasaanku. Tetesan-tetesan air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Air-air yang sedari tadi jatuh mengenai tepat pucuk kepalaku mengakibatkan efek pusing seketika. Dan semuanya gelap!

* * *

To Be Continued


	7. Titik terang

Saat keadaan begitu gelap, saat udara seakan tak dapat lagi terhirup, saat pilu benar-benar menyakitkan.  
Dia datang dengan senyuman.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi? Mangapa kepalaku terasa sangat berat? Sekarang aku dimana? Dan dia siapa?

"Aku dimana? Kau siapa?"

"Kau dirumahku. Aku membawamu pulang karena kemarin sore aku melihatmu tergeletak di jalan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarmu kerumahmu, tapi aku tak tahu dimana rumahmu. Aku Sanji."

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"1 hari. Oh ya Nami, maaf aku belum mengabari keluargamu. Ponselmu menggunakan _password_."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Untuk apa juga mengabari Zoro, toh dia juga tidak akan peduli.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Aku teringat tadi dia memanggilku Nami.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kita kan satu kuliah dan jadwal kita pun sama persis."

Lucu sekali, dia satu kuliah denganku dan mempunyai jadwal yang sama persis denganku, tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Apa separah inikah sifat _masabodo_ku? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya.

"Mari, aku antar kau pulang." Tawarnya.

Tawaran yang menarik. Tapi aku harus berlagak tidak enak dulu, karena aku tak mau dicap sebagai wanita murahan. Aku menunggu sampai dia memaksaku.

"Tidak usah. Terlalu merepotkan."

"Tak perlu sungkan. Mari."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Akhirnya dia aku menerima tawarannya.

* * *

Sanji mengantarku dengan mobil _Honda Jazz_ nya.

Diperjalanan aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya untuk mengusir kehiningan antara kami berdua. Dan sepertinya dia sama sekali terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, malah mungkin dia menyukai aku yang terus-menerus bertanya.

"Rumahmu sangat sepi. Orang tuamu kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ibuku tadi ada dirumah, dia sedang sakit, jadi dia hanya dikamar. Sedangkan ayahku sedang bekerja."

"Oh. Kalau boleh tahu ibumu sakit apa?"

"Ibuku mengidap penyakit leukimia sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

Seketika raut wajah Sanji tampak lesu.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

'Deg! Deg! Deg!' Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Dia mampu menghipnotisku hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya aneh. "Oh, aku tahu. Kau kagum terhadap ketampananku. Benar?"

Sepertinya dia dapat membaca ekspresi wajahku.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu percaya diri."

Lagi lagi dia hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya selama perjalanan menuju rumahku terisi dari perbincangan yang penting sampai yang sama sekali tidak penting. Terimakasih Sanji. Setidaknya kau telah sedikit mengobati perih lukaku.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

To Be Continued


	8. Sosok serupa

Saat keadaan begitu gelap, saat udara seakan tak dapat lagi terhirup, saat pilu benar-benar menyakitkan.  
Dia datang dengan senyuman.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi? Mangapa kepalaku terasa sangat berat? Sekarang aku dimana? Dan dia siapa?

"Aku dimana? Kau siapa?"

"Kau dirumahku. Aku membawamu pulang karena kemarin sore aku melihatmu tergeletak di jalan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarmu kerumahmu, tapi aku tak tahu dimana rumahmu. Aku Sanji."

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"1 hari. Oh ya Nami, maaf aku belum mengabari keluargamu. Ponselmu menggunakan _password_."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Untuk apa juga mengabari Zoro, toh dia juga tidak akan peduli.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Aku teringat tadi dia memanggilku Nami.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kita kan satu kuliah dan jadwal kita pun sama persis."

Lucu sekali, dia satu kuliah denganku dan mempunyai jadwal yang sama persis denganku, tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Apa separah inikah sifat _masabodo_ku? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya.

"Mari, aku antar kau pulang." Tawarnya.

Tawaran yang menarik. Tapi aku harus berlagak tidak enak dulu, karena aku tak mau dicap sebagai wanita murahan. Aku menunggu sampai dia memaksaku.

"Tidak usah. Terlalu merepotkan."

"Tak perlu sungkan. Mari."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Akhirnya dia aku menerima tawarannya.

* * *

Sanji mengantarku dengan mobil _Honda Jazz_ nya.

Diperjalanan aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya untuk mengusir kehiningan antara kami berdua. Dan sepertinya dia sama sekali terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, malah mungkin dia menyukai aku yang terus-menerus bertanya.

"Rumahmu sangat sepi. Orang tuamu kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ibuku tadi ada dirumah, dia sedang sakit, jadi dia hanya dikamar. Sedangkan ayahku sedang bekerja."

"Oh. Kalau boleh tahu ibumu sakit apa?"

"Ibuku mengidap penyakit leukimia sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

Seketika raut wajah Sanji tampak lesu.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

'Deg! Deg! Deg!' Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Dia mampu menghipnotisku hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya aneh. "Oh, aku tahu. Kau kagum terhadap ketampananku. Benar?"

Sepertinya dia dapat membaca ekspresi wajahku.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu percaya diri."

Lagi lagi dia hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya selama perjalanan menuju rumahku terisi dari perbincangan yang penting sampai yang sama sekali tidak penting. Terimakasih Sanji. Setidaknya kau telah sedikit mengobati perih lukaku.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

To Be Continued


	9. Tetaplah berusaha

Saat menolak bukan berarti tak ingin.  
Aku berharap kau tak menyerah.  
Jadi tetaplah berusaha.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

Nami's PoV

Akhir-akhir ini Luffy selalu mendekatiku dan aku terus menghindar, karena setiap didekatnya dadaku terasa sakit.

'_Vivi adalah kekasihku._' Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dibenakku dan sangat mengganggu.

Luffy seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran, tapi paling-paling itu masalahnya dengan Vivi.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

"Zoro, bantu aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Nami." Rengek Luffy manja.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Untuk apa membohonginya?"

"Ayolah! Kumohon!"

"Berusahalah sendiri!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan sering-sering datang kesini."

"Terserah."

* * *

Nami's PoV

Selama liburan ini aku hanya menyendiri dikamar. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Hal yang paling menggangguku yaitu Luffy dan Vivi sering sekali datang kerumaku. Mereka berempat –Zoro, Robin, Luffy dan Vivi, jadi terlihat makin akrab. Menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan!

Sanji. Apa kabar dia sekarang? Lebih baik aku meneleponnya. Tunggu dulu, kami kan belum sempat bertukar nomor ponsel. Hm...sebaiknya aku datang langsung kerumahnya saja.

Baru saja aku keluar dari rumah, aku sudah melihat mereka sedang berkumpul bersama. Menyebalkan, mereka berempat terlihat sangat akrab diteras depan rumah. Aku harus bergerak cepat. Aku melihat Luffy mengejarku dan berteriak "Tunggu aku Nami!", kuabaikan begitu saja dan tetap berjalan cepat. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Luffy berhenti. Mengapa dia berhenti? Mengapa dia tidak mengejarku lagi? Kejarlah aku Luffy! Kejarlah aku seperti dulu.

Luffy memutar arah tujunya, dia kembali. Ah, sudahlah.

Untunglah aku masih ingat arah kerumah Sanji. Aku kerumah Sanji menggunakan angkutan umum agar nantinya dia lah yang akan mengantarku pulang. Ideku itu bertujuan membuat Luffy cemburu, mungkin.

Sesampainya aku dirumah Sanji, Sanji tampak terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Dia menyambutku dengan senang hati, sepertinya.

Sanji mempersilahkan ku duduk diruang tamu dan menawarkanku minum, aku hanya mengangguk. Sanji pergi sebentar lalu kembali seraya membawakanku sirup dan beberapa cemilan. Sanji mulai membuka obrolan tentang kuliah kami.

'Ciiiit!' Suara decitan pintu membuat aku dan Sanji langsung melihat kesumber suara.

Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menghampiri kami berdua. Aku dan Sanji langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk yang semula. Aku tahu dia pasti ibunya Sanji.

"Ibu?" Sanji langsung menghampiri ibunya. Sanji terlihat sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Sanji, bukankah dia yang tempo hari pingsan itu ya?"

"Iya. Perkenalkan namaku Nami." Aku memperkenalkan diriku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Sanji sudah cerita. Kau juga satu kuliah dengan Sanji kan?"

"Iya." Jawabku sambil mengangguk sungkan.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

To Be Continued


	10. Warna baru

Hitam putih kini mulai sedikit berwarna.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

"Apakah kau sudah memberitahu dia yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Vivi yang terlihat begitu antusias.

"Belum." Jawab Luffy datar.

"Mengapa belum? Kau ini bodoh sekali."

"Aku tadi sudah mengejarnya. Kulihat dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru, jadi ku urungkan saja niatku." Jelas Luffy. "Lagipula kan bisa lain waktu."

"Terserah. Tapi jangan menyesal bila keduluan orang lain."

* * *

Nami's PoV

Kami bertiga berbincang bersama sampai jam makan malam. Ibunya Sanji menawariku untuk makan malam bersama. Kuputuskan untuk makan malam bersama Sanji dan ibunya. Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk semakin dekat dengan Sanji dan untuk melupakan masalahku, pikirku begitu.

Sanji memintaku untuk membantunya menyiapkan makanan. Aku yang sama sekali tak mengerti tentang hal 'masak-memasak' hanya diam mematung melihat Sanji yang dengan tangkasnya memasak layaknya profesional. Dia makin membuatku kagum.

Sanji berterimakasih kepadaku karena telah membantunnya memasak. Apa dia bermaksud meledekku? Aku sama sekali tidak membantu, aku hanya diam.

Kami bertiga pun menikmati hidangan yang telah dimasak oleh Sanji. Masakan Sanji rasanya seperti masakan restoran Berbintang 5. Enak sekali. Sangat disayangkan aku sedang makan dirumah orang, andai saja dirumahku sendiri, pasti porsiku jauh lebih banyak.

Saat sedang makan aku menanyakan dimana ayah Sanji. Ibunya Sanji menjawab bahwa ayah Sanji adalah seorang pengusaha, beliau banyak urusan, jadi jarang ada dirumah.

Setelah selesai makan Sanji mengantarku pulang. Ibunya Sanji berpesan agar aku sering-sering mampir kerumahnya. Ibunya Sanji memperlakukanku sangat baik. Mengingat bahwa aku telah kehilangan sosok ibu sejak usiaku 5 tahun, aku jadi berpikir 'Andai saja kalau ibu Sanji adalah ibuku.' Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Hm…

Sanji mengantarku sampai rumah. Aku kira dirumahku akan ada banyak orang seperti biasanya, nyatanya tidak. Niatku gagal.

Sudahlah. Aku menawari Sanji untuk mampir sebentar. Dia menolak dengan lembut. Dia beralasan harus cepat pulang karena tak tega membiarkan ibunya lama-lama sendirian. Betapa manis sikapnya… Akhirnya Sanji pun pulang

Rumahku tampak sepi. Pintu rumah dikunci, dan sialnya aku tak membawa kunci cadangan. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau seperti ini?

Aku duduk bersandar pada pintu, aku lelah, tanpa kusadari aku terlelap begitu saja.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

To Be Continued


	11. Main serong

Senang jika melihat cinta mereka hancur. Bahagia!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Echiiro Oda**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Complicate!**

* * *

"Dia gadis yang manis. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah bu, aku sendiri masih bingung. Aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya."

"Itu tandanya kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

* * *

Nami's PoV

Hari ini aku merasa aneh. Mengapa aku bisa tidur disini –ditempat tidurku? Padahal setahuku semalam aku tidak sengaja tertidur didepan. Siapa yang menggendongku? Hm, paling-paling Zoro. Kulihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul 8. Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dan begegas ke rumah Sanji, daripada bosan berada dirumah.

Kutekan bel rumah Sanji berkali-kali, tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu sama sekali. Seharusnya aku meneleponnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk datang kemari, tapi apa daya? Kemarin aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya.

Saat aku hendak meninggalkan rumah Sanji, pintunya terbuka.

"Nami?" Aku langsung menoleh saat namaku dipanggil.

Ternyata ibunya Sanji yang membukakan pintu. Dia mempersilahkanku masuk. Dia bilang bahwa Sanji sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Kalau boleh tahu Sanji pergi kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sedang dikantor ayahnya. Ayahnya ada bisnis diluar kota, jadi untuk sementara ini dia dulu yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya dikantor."

Bertambah lagi satu poin untuk Sanji. Dia tampan, menarik, manis, jago memasak, dan sudah bisa menggantikan posisi ayahnya bekerja. Dia benar-benar membuatku kagum.

Sebenarnya setelah tahu bahawa Sanji sedang tidak ada dirumah aku ingin pulang saja. Tapi ibunya Sanji menahanku dirumahnya, dia minta aku untuk menemaninya. Meningat kondisinya sedang sakit, jadi aku putuskan untuk tinggal.

Ibunya Sanji mengajakku makan diluar. Kebetulan sekali daritadi pagi aku belum makan. Jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo aku mengiyakan.

Kami berdua makan disebuah restoran dekat rumah Sanji. Setelah kami mendapatkan meja, ibunya Sanji langsung memesan makanan yang terenak disini. Aku menyamakan pesananku dengannya.

Ibunya Sanji memintaku untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tante', dia memintaku untuk menyebut namanya langsung –Kalifa.

"Kalifa?" Lidahku terasa aneh saat menyebut namanya.

"Ternyata kurang enak untuk didengar." Ujarnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'ibu'?"

Dia terseyum damai sekali saat aku mengatakan itu, dan akupun begitu.

Telah disepakati. Aku akan memanggilnya 'ibu'.

Ibu bercerita banyak tentang Sanji. Katanya Sanji adalah anak yang baik dan sangat patuh terhadap kedua orang tuannya. Sanji benar-benar pantas tuk dikagumi.

Setelah makan aku permisi untuk ke toilet sebentar. Saat aku hendak ke toilet, aku melihat Zoro sedang duduk dimeja khusus pasangan, tapi anehnya dia sendiri. Cih, sedang apa dia disini? Menyebalkan.

Aku sama sekali tak melihat sosok Robin direstoran ini. Mungkin Zoro kesini sendirian, atau mungkin Robin sedang di toilet. Untuk apa aku memikirkan Robin? Aku melanjutkan niatku untuk ke toilet.

Setelah aku keluar dari toilet aku masih melihat Zoro, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Dia bersama gadis berambut biru panjang. Vivi? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Zoro berduaan dengan Vivi? Ck, tak kusangaka Zoro, suka menikung.

Aku akui aku sedikit cemburu, ya mungkin karena aku masih sedikit menyukainya. Tapi aku senang melihat Zoro berduaan dengan Vivi, itu tandanya dia mencapakan si penjilat itu. Rasakan itu Robin!

Tunggu dulu. Jika Zoro dengan Vivi, maka Luffy… Hahaha, senangnya, bararti aku bisa merebut kembali cinta Luffy.

End Nami's PoV

* * *

"Sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai puncaknya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Terlihat Zoro menahan tangisnya. Matanya kini telah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Tenanglah. Jangan bersedih. Percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik."

"Terimakasih banyak Vivi."

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
